The present invention lists accessories used to enhance the off-road capabilities and durability of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an aftermarket assembly for mounting on a vehicle front end for protecting the front end and underside of a vehicle engaged in off-roading activity. Off-roading is the activity of driving or riding a vehicle on unsurfaced roads or tracks, made of materials such as sand, gravel, riverbeds, mud, snow, rocks, and other natural terrain. Types of off-roading range in intensity, from leisure drives with unmodified vehicles to competitions with customized vehicles and professional drivers. Off-road terrains require vehicles capable of accommodating off-road conditions, which typically require extended ground clearance, off-road tires and drive-train. Some manufacturers offer vehicles specifically meant for off-road use.
One danger associated with off-roading is damage to the vehicle from hitting rocks or other hard surfaces on very uneven terrain. A typical solution would be to install skid plates (sometimes also called bash plates). A skid plate is an abrasion-resistant material affixed to the underside of a vehicle or boat to prevent damage to the underside when contact is made with the ground. Thick metal plates are attached to the underside for protecting vulnerable parts (such as the transfer/gear box or engine oil sump). Some manufacturers install skid plates as standard equipment on some of their vehicles. For many others this additional protection is available as an after-market accessory. Fake skid plates are also added to vehicles for an off-road look.
Skid plates may be simple flat plates, but they may also be formed (by stamping or by welding multiple pieces) to protect shaped items like differentials. In addition to skid plates, many off-roaders install grille or bull guards, which can be added with or without an improved bumper. These typically metal frameworks extend to protect the grille, and potentially the headlights as well. Grill protection systems serve to sweep vegetation away from the vehicle centerline, and may also function to deflect the vehicle from less movable obstacles. Grille protection systems can be assembled piecemeal, or provided as an integrated assembly, e.g. a one-piece winch-mount bumper with a prerunner bar and grille guard can be fitted to a vehicle.
The present invention is directed to an automotive accessory that may be installed on a vehicle as a single-piece unit, which includes a skid plate for protecting the underside of the vehicle and a grille support frame that provides protection for the front end of a vehicle.
The present invention is further directed to providing a skid plate assembly that includes a replaceable skid plate cover, that provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance, while also serving as a sacrificial cover for protecting the skid plate.
The present invention further is directed to providing a skid plate cover that is manually engageable/disengageable to the skid plate without the need for disassembling the skid plate assembly, or removing the skid plate assembly from the vehicle.